The Axe Murderer!
by Vince1976
Summary: Two newspaper reporters are killed while looking into a couple of murders. They are chopped into pieces. As DCI Alan Banks and the team investigate more bodies are discovered and what is Mr White the editor-in-chief of the newspaper hiding?


I don't own DCI Banks. DCI Alan Banks is the creation of Canadian mystery writer Peter Robinson

Chapter One

Mr Mike Regan Smith arrived at the abandoned barn shortly after eight o'clock that evening. He did not know why his boss wanted to meet him in an old barn. Mike walked into the barn and looked around but did not see anyone.

"Mr Walker" Mike called "Are you here?"

Mike walked further into the barn. It was really silent. Mike suddenly felt really nervous. Where was his boss?

"I do not like this" Mike said to himself.

Mike thought he heard a noise behind him but when he turned around he saw nothing. He knew there was no such thing as ghosts but he had heard rumours about this area. One story stood out from the others. Mike heard that a man went mad and chopped his family into bits with an axe. The man was locked up. A couple of years later he escaped after he killed the doctors who were looking after him. It was said he lived near the abandoned barn. The rumours had it that people disappeared when they came near the barn. Mike walked to the back of the barn and that was when he saw his boss. Body parts were all over the place.

"Oh god!" Mike cried. He turned and ran out of the barn and back to his car. Mike sat in the front seat trying not to be sick. Suddenly Mike thought he saw someone walk by the car.

"Hello?" he said getting out of the car.

Detective Chief Inspector Alan Banks got out of his car and walked over to where several PC`s and CSI`s were hurrying about. He had been told that the scene was really drastic. There were two victims that had been chopped up by an axe. One victim had been killed in the barn and the other had been killed near his car. Banks swallowed as he entered the barn. He turned away when he got a glimpse of the body.

"It is bad Alan" Detective Inspector Annie Cabbot said walking towards him "My god who would do something like this?"

Banks did not answer but went over to where the doc was examining the body. He held his breakfast at bay that threatened to come up. The doc did not appear to be sympathetic.

"I would think you would have gotten used to this by now Banks" he said looking up from the body.

"I would not be human if I were not affected by this kind of sight" Banks said, "Do you know what killed him?"

"It should be obvious this time. The victim was chopped into pieces by an axe"

"Can you tell me exactly when he died?"

"Not yet but I would say sometime last night"

"What about the other victim?"

"Same"

Banks turned to Annie who was standing a few feet away.

"Any sign of the murder weapon?" he asked.

"No where to be found" Annie said "The murderer could have taken it with him"

"Or it is still here. Have the CSI`s search the entire property"

"Yes sir"

Banks walked out of the barn and glanced to where the other victim's car was parked. There was blood all over the cars windows and on the ground. Banks signalled to his sergeant.

"Jim" Banks said, "Do we know the names of the victims yet?"

"We found ID near the bodies sir" Detective Sergeant Jim Hatchley said.

"Any idea who they are?"

"It seems that they were news reporters"

"Why would two newspaper reporters meet at an abandoned barn?"

"Maybe they were working on a story sir. There are stories about this area"

"What are their names?"

" The Victims are a Mike Regan Smith and a Mr James Walker"

"I recognize their names. I have seen Mike Regan's articles in the paper. He lives just outside Eastvale. We need someone to go and talk to his wife"

Chapter Two

As Annie drove to Mike Regan's home to inform his wife of his death with DC Winsome Jackman her thoughts wondered to Alan Banks. Things were getting better between them. For the last several months Banks had been distant to her ever since the fire. When she pulled up to Mike Regan Smith's house Annie brought herself back to the present. She knocked on the door. The woman who answered was in her late thirties to early forties with light brown hair and blue-green eyes. The eyes went wide at finding two strange women on her doorstep.

"Who are you?" she asked "What is going on?"

"Are you Mrs Regan Smith?" Annie asked.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I am Detective Inspector Cabbot and this is Detective Constable Winsome Jackman. Can we come in? We need to speak to you"

"What is this about?"

"We have some rather disturbing news about your husband ma`m"

Mrs Regan looked from one detective to the other.

"What news?" she asked "Has something happened to Mike? He did not come home last night"

"I am afraid he is dead ma`m" Annie said softly.

Mrs Regan suddenly collapsed on the doorstep and clung to the doorframe sobbing. Annie helped her into the house and Winsome went to the kitchen to make some tea. The woman practically fell into the chair Annie led her to. Mr Regan sobbed quietly for a few minutes. Annie took the chair across from her. Finley Mrs Regan looked up and took the teacup Winsome handed her.

"How could this have happened?" Mrs Regan demanded, "I can't think of anyone who would have wanted to harm him"

"Do you have any idea Mrs Regan why your husband would go to a abandoned barn in the middle of the night?" Annie asked.

"What?"

"We found your husband in an abandoned barn"

"I have no idea. Mike had been very secretive lately. That dame boss of his was keeping him at the office at all hours because of a story"

"Mr Walker"

"Yes. If you want to know why my husband was out in the middle have nowhere in the middle of the night I suggest you talk to Mr Walker"

Annie bit her lip. She was not so sure if she should tell Mrs Regan Mr Walker had also been killed.

"Do you have any idea what this story was about?" Annie asked.

"No" Mrs Regan said, "As I said Mike had been secretive but I suspect it had something to do with a mysterious death about a month ago"

"Mysterious death?"

"I do not know all of the details but I overheard Mike talking to someone on the phone one evening. I only heard bits and pieces but from what I overheard an elderly couple were found chopped into pieces"

Annie exchanged a look with Winsome. It looked like a pattern was forming. It was best not to say anything about how Mike died to his wife. It would only upset her. However Mrs Regan noticed the look.

"What?" she demanded "Is there something I should know?"

Annie took a deep breath.

"I do not want to upset you Mrs Regan but we found your husband chopped into pieces," she said.

"What do you mean he was chopped into pieces?" Mrs Regan said shocked.

"It looks like he was killed by an axe"

Mrs Regan gasped and then fainted.

As Banks walked through the property he noticed movement in the house next door. It looked as though someone was looking through a window. The DCI knew he had to be careful. It could be the killer. Banks walked through the small opening in the fence that separated the two properties. He walked around the house towards the front door. He knocked on the front door.

"Hello" he called out "This is DCI Alan Banks. I would like to talk to you"

No one answered.

"This is the police" Banks tried again "Open up"

Banks walked around the corner of the house and looked through a window. There seemed to be no light in the house. It was pitch black. A figure moved slowly by the window. Banks knocked on the window.

"Hello" he said.

Suddenly a shot rang out nearly missing Banks. He took a step or two back and noticed a man standing by the window with a shotgun.

"Go away" the man, said, "I do not like coppers"

"I just want to talk to you" Banks said, "Two people were killed and I was wondering if you saw anything?"

"I saw nothing. Go away or I will pop you full of led"

Banks walked back through the opening to the fence all the time keeping an eye on the man with the shotgun fearing it would go off. Banks heart was in his stomach. Whoever the man was they seemed to be a little nuts. He may even be responsible for the murders. They had to find out who this man was.

Chapter Three

It took a few minutes for Mrs Regan to come to. When she woke up she saw that she had been placed on the small couch.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted Mrs Regan" Annie said, "Are you alright?"

"Fine. It was just a shock is all"

"I am so sorry I told you like that. I was going to wait"

"It is alright DI Cabbot. I am glad you told me instead of me finding out on the news or in the papers"

"I can get someone to stay with you if you want"

"That would be very kind thank you"

"We may need you to come and identify your husband's body"

Mrs Regan just nodded.

Later all of the detectives were sitting around the table in the boardroom at the station. Detective Superintendent Gristhorpe looked around the table with a grim look on his face.

"It looks like we have a nasty double murder on our hands" he said "I just got off the phone with the Chief Constable and he told me he wants this solved ASAP. James Walker was a friend of his"

"The question is sir is why Mike Regan and James Walker met at that abandoned barn" Banks said, "It seems like an odd place to go in the middle of the night"

"Mrs Regan told me they were working on a story sir" Annie said "They were looking into the murders of an elderly couple who were killed a month ago"

Banks turned to Annie.

"What murders Annie?" he asked, "We did not hear about this"

"It may be possible sir that Mike and Mr Walker could have been lead to the barn by someone who said they had information and then were killed"

"I think I heard something about these murders" Gristhorpe said "The reason why the public did not know about it is because the Chief Constable wanted to keep it hush hush because of the nature of the killings"

"Something weird happened while I was at the crime scene" Banks said, "Someone was watching from the house next door. When I went to talk to this person they took a shot at me"

"Alan" Annie said as DC`s Jackman, and Templeton and DS Hatchley said "Sir"

"I do not like the sound of this Alan" Gristhorpe said, "You could have been seriously hurt or worse. Whoever this person is it sounds as though they are unbalanced"

"I think they were just trying to scare me," Banks said.

"I still do not like it. We are going to have to bring them in"

"Yes sir"

"Has anyone spoken to Mr Walker's family?" Gristhorpe asked.

"Not yet sir"

"They need to be told about his murder"

"I dought they would really care sir" DS Hatchley said "I heard that he is separated from his wife who has not spoken to him in three years. As for his three daughters they are too busy spending his money"

"Still they need to be told" Gristhorpe said.

"We need to check into this story sir" Annie said, "Maybe someone at the newspaper might know something"

"Okay Annie you and DC Jackman can look into it" Gristhorpe said "Anything else?"

"Sir I think we should look into the history of the area" Banks said, "The way the victims were killed reminds me of something"

"What Alan?"

"I do not know but it is something I am curious about"

Chapter Four

The newspaper was located in a large building in the middle of town. The office was located on the third floor. As Annie and DC Jackman entered the office a young woman breezed by them with a huge stack of photocopies not giving the two detectives any notice.

"Excuse me miss" Annie said flashing her ID "Can you tell me where the office of the editor in chief is located?"

The young woman looked Annie up and down. She then pushed her glasses onto her beak of a nose.

"Who wants to know?" the woman asked with disinterest.

"I am DI Cabbot" Annie said, "There has been an incident concerning two of his employees. We need to see him ASAP"

"I am sorry officer but Mr White is in a very important meeting right now. Can you come back later?"

"No we need to speak with him now"

"It is aright Veronica" a voice said "Why don't you take those photocopies to Mrs Sweeney"

The young woman glared at the two detectives and walked down the hall.

"Why don't we go and talk in my office" Mr White said.

Annie took in the man's appearance as they headed to an office located at the other end of the main office. Mr White was a man in his mid to late fifties with grey hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a grey suit, shirt and no tie.

"Sit down" he said pointing to two chairs near his desk.

Annie and DC Jackman took a seat.

"You are here about Regan and Walker am I right," Mr White said.

"I was told that they were working on a story?" Annie said.

"Yes against my instructions"

"What do you mean sir?"

"I advised them not to do a story on that couple that was killed last month. It was too dangerous"

"We found them at an abandoned barn chopped into pieces"

"Oh god I knew this would happen"

"You knew what would happen Mr White?"

"I knew that they would find trouble if they continued with their investigation. You see I knew who killed that couple"

"Who was it Mr White?"

"That crazy man who killed his family and those doctors and escape from the mental hospital"

Elizabeth Walker could not believe her luck when she answered the door. The man in front of her was gorgeous. He had striking blue eyes and there was a touch of grey in his dark hair. The man showed her ID.

"I am DCI Alan Banks" the man said, "I need to talk to you and your sisters"

"I am sorry but my sisters are out at the moment" Elizabeth said looking the man up and down "Maybe I can help you"

"Can I come in?"

"Certainly. It is not every day we get a handsome copper on our doorstep especially a detective chief inspector"

"I am here about your father"

Elizabeth's smile vanished.

"I do not really want to talk about that old bastard," Elizabeth snapped.

"I am sorry to have to say this but your father is dead" Banks said closely watching Elizabeth for any sign of affection.

"So the old bastard finally died. I always thought he was too mean to die"

"I am sorry"

"I'm not. So what was it? Did he have a stroke or heart attack?"

"He was murdered"

Banks watched Elizabeth pour herself a drink. There was no tears, no throwing of things. _My god_ Banks thought_ she does not really care_.

"So someone finally had the guts to do it," Elizabeth said, "I am not surprised. That man was as mean and nasty as they come"

"In what way?" Banks asked.

"He used to yell and hit us when he drank. He called us useless. All he cared about was his next story"

"Your mother left you I understand"

"Yes. We blamed him for that. Our mother was a saint to put up with him for a long as she did"

"Where is your mother now?"

"How the hell should I know? She got as far away from him as she could. I wish I could have gone with her but she just packed up one night and disappeared"

Elizabeth took another drink.

"So how was my father killed?" she asked.

"He was chopped into pieces," Banks said a calmly as he could.

"Interesting. Well do not expect any tears over his death. I am glad he is gone for good"

Chapter Five

The CSI`s were busy going over the crime scene. So far there was no sign of the murder weapon. Just then someone spotted what looked like a hand sticking out of the ground underneath the fence. She called over to her boss. He came over and said:

"Call the DCI. It looks like we may have discovered a body"

Banks got out of his car and walked over to where several CSI`s were digging under the fence. He noticed that Annie was there along with DC Jackman. Banks was surprised when he got the call about the discovery of another body. Could it be the couple that were murdered last month or someone else entirely? He watched as the body was dug up. It appeared to be a female skeleton that looked like it had been there for a long time. Just like the other victims she had been chopped into pieces. Did they have some kind of psychopath on their hands? Were there more bodies?

"This changes things Annie" Banks said, "If I am right then we will find the bodies of that murdered couple as well"

"Who do you think she is Alan?" Annie asked.

"I do not know but I have my suspicions. Elizabeth Walker told me her mother disappeared one night. This could be her. It might explain why Mr Walker was looking into the murders of the couple. He might have had the theory that the killer who killed the couple could have killed his wife"

"I may need to talk to Mr White again. He did not want Mr Walker or Mike Regan looking into the elderly couple's murder. I think he knows more then he let on"

"Do you want me to come along? I might me able to get him to talk"

At that moment Banks spotted the man who almost shot him come walking over with a frown on his face.

"Why are you coppers still around?" he asked, "Get out of here"

"Sir" Banks said "Do you have any idea why a body was buried under your fence?"

"What body? What are you talking about?"

Banks pointed to the body that was dug up.

"How did that get there?" the man demanded "Did you coppers plant it there?"

"No we did not" Annie snapped, "It was found by a CSI"

"I do not understand"

"Do you know about this? Did you see anything?"

"No. Look I do not know what is happening"

"Sir" Banks said, "We need you to come with us. We have some serious questions to ask you"

The man turned frightened eyes in Banks direction.

Chapter Six

The detectives found out that the man's name was a Roger Walker the brother of James Walker. Roger looked like he wanted to leave. He kept staring at the door to the interview room. He had the look of a man who was expecting a visit from the undead.

"Mr Walker" Banks said "How did that body end up buried under your fence?"

"I have no idea" Roger said "Maybe it was put there by the undead"

"Excuse me?"

"I can't think of any other explanation"

"We think it was buried there by the same killer that killed your brother and Mr Regan. Have you seen anything unusual like a car or strange person?"

"You mean strange like the undead?"

Banks sighed. Roger seemed to get weirder and weirder. It looked like they were not going to get a straight answer from him.

"Mr Walker" Banks said, "A body was found under your fence and two people were recently murdered. Now if you have seen something I need to know"

"I did see something" Roger said "It looked like someone was digging a whole. I think it was one of the undead burying one of their victims"

"Why are we wasting our time with his creep sir?" DS Hatchley said, "Listen buddy you better start talking and give us some answers unless there is a reason you are not talking"

"What?" Roger said scared.

"Maybe you killed that woman under your fence, that couple, your brother and his employee and are now using this undead nonsense to cover it up"

"Not true"

"You better start talking to us Mr Walker" Banks said "Right now you are our top suspect"

Roger suddenly got very angry and jumped up and went across the table and grabbed Banks before he could do any thing. The man had a very strong grip. DS Hatchley moved to try to break Roger's grip on the Chief Inspector.

"Let go" Hatchley ordered "You let go of my DCI right now"

As fast as it started Roger's anger was gone and he let go of Banks and went into a corner of the interview room. The man curled up into a ball and wrapped his arms around his legs and started sobbing.

"NO No no no" Roger said through his tears.

A few minutes later the detectives were all in the squad room. The other officers had just been told about Roger's strange behaviour in the interview room.

"Do you think he is capable of murder Alan?" Annie asked.

"I am not sure" Banks said, "His behaviour was bizarre but just because someone is a little odd does not make them a killer"

"Oh come on sir" Hatchley snapped "He attacked you in the interview room and did try to shoot you. Clearly the man is unbalanced"

"That necessary does not make him a killer Jim. The man may have problems. It seems to me he is in his own world"

"He is crazy sir and if he thinks he can attack you he is so wrong"

"Do not push it. Do you hear me Jim?"

"Yes sir"

Just then a PC came into the squad room and hurried up to Banks.

"Sir you are not going to believe this but several more bodies have been discovered as well as that couple" he said, "It looks bad sir"

"Thank you constable" Banks said, "We need to continue to look into the story Mr Walker and Mike Regan some more. The answers are there somewhere. I think this news story is what had gotten them killed"

"What are you thinking Alan?" Annie asked.

"I think you and I need to talk to Mr White again Annie" Banks said.

Chapter Seven

Mr White looked up as a secretary Mrs Green led Banks and Annie into his office. He frowned when he recognized DI Cabbot. He sat down in his chair behind his desk and put his hands behind his head.

"What is it now DI Cabbot?" he asked, "I told you everything I know"

"Mr White" Annie said, "This is my superior officer DCI Alan Banks. He is puzzled by some of the things you told me"

Mr White looked over at Banks and a sly grin came across his lips.

"Detective Chief Inspector Alan Banks" Mr White said "Oh yes. You are the police officer that nearly died in that fire"

Banks ignored Mr White's comment.

"Mr White" Banks said, "DI Cabbot has brought some very interesting things to my attention"

"Like what Chief Inspector?" Mr White said his sly smile widening.

"She told me that you did not want Mr Walker and Mike Regan to look into the murderers of that elderly couple"

"I just thought it was too dangerous"

"Or you know something and did not want it exposed"

"Bullshit. You are barking up the wrong tree DCI Banks"

"Am I? The biggest murder in a long time and you did not want anyone to cover it. I would have thought someone like you would have his reporters all over it"

"There were other stories to report on"

Banks almost laughed. This was the biggest bullshit story he had ever heard.

"You know what I think" Banks said, "I think someone told you not to cover the murders. That is why you told Mr Walker and Mike to stay out of it"

"Not true!" Mr White cried.

"You also know who the killer was. You better tell us the truth"

"I want the both you out of here. If you do not leave I will have you thrown out"

Annie spoke up.

"Mr White it would be in your best interests if you told us what you know" she said.

"Shut up bitch!" Mr White said.

Banks went to hit him but Annie caught his arm.

"Alan don't" Annie said.

"Okay Mr White we will leave" Banks said "However we are not done with you yet. We will be back. You better have Mr Walker's and Mike Regan's notes ready for us and I mean everything"

Mr White slammed his office door behind the detectives. He waited until they were out of sight before picking up the phone.

"We may have a problem" he said, "I want you to take care of some nosy coppers"

As Banks and Annie left the newspaper office they did not notice that they were being watched. Roger Walker watched the detectives get into their car. He was watching DI Cabbot. He licked his lips as he thought about her naked body.

Chapter Eight

That night Annie was at home enjoying some quiet time. She felt exsusted from that entire running around. Just as she picked up the novel she had started to read a few nights ago Annie thought she saw movement outside her window.

"Hello" she said "Alan is that you?"

Annie put down the novel and went to the window and looked this way and that. She could not see anyone. If it was Banks why did he not come to the front door?

"Hello" Annie called again "Who is it?"

Annie went to her front door and went outside. She still could not see anyone. She turned to go back into the house when she felt something hit her on the back of the head. Annie collapsed to her knees. She turned to look at her attacker only to receive another blow to her head.

"Do not look at me bitch!" her attacker said.

"Who are you?" Annie asked.

"It does not matter who I am. A friend of mine did not appreciate having to answer questions. You and your copper friends better keep out of this investigation if you know what is good for you"

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes. Consider this a warning or you will receive a lot worse"

Annie got another hit to the back of her head and everything went black. The strange man dragged the DI over to the side of the front door. He then went inside and started to ransack the place. When he could not find what he was looking for he threw a vase through the window and ran out of the house.

Chapter Nine

When Banks arrived the next morning to pick Annie up his sharp detective eyes instantly picked up on the fact something was seriously wrong. The front door was partly open and a vase was in the middle of the lawn. As Banks entered the house he noticed that the place had been turned inside out and up side down. Tables, chairs, lamps and books were all over the place. Dwares had been opened and tossed aside. Someone had obviously had been looking for something and where was Annie. Panicked Banks ran through the house in search of the DI. She could be somewhere hurt or even dead. _Do not think the worst_ Banks thought. She will be all right.

"Annie" Banks called "Annie where are you?"

Annie was nowhere to be found in the house. Banks feared she had been taken captive. He ran out of the house and just as he got outside he spotted what looked like legs. Banks noticed it was a person, as he got closer. He gasped when he saw it was Annie.

"Annie?" he said kneeling by his friend "Answer me love"

Annie groaned and tried to sit up.

"No" Banks said, "Do not try to move. Who did this? Did you see who it was?"

"No" Annie said, "They attacked me from behind"

"Dame"

"I am sorry Alan. I was targeted for a reason. Someone does not like the fact we are investigating Walker and Regan's murders"

"I think I know who may be responsible. Mr White has a lot of explaining to do"

"Alan promise me you will control yourself"

Banks smiled.

"I will try" he said "Right now we need to get you to the hospital"

Later that morning after Annie was checked out at the hospital Banks and Annie were sitting in Detective Superintendent Gristhorpe`s office. He did not like what he had just heard. He also knew that Banks was angry that Annie had been attacked and that could mean disaster. Gristhorpe knew of their past relationship.

"Do you know what they were looking for Annie?" Gristhorpe asked while keeping a close eye on Banks who seemed fidgety.

"I have no idea sir" Annie said, "What ever they were looking for they could not find it"

"Do you have any idea why they attacked you personally?"

"I think it was a warning sir"

"About what?"

"They warned me we all should back off"

"From what?"

"This case"

Gristhorpe turned to Banks.

"Any theories Alan?" he asked.

"I do have an idea who could be behind Annie's attack" Banks said, "The problem is proving it"

"Who do you think it is?"

"Mr White the editor in chief at the newspaper our victims were employed"

"Why do you think he is responsible?"

"When we were questioning him he acted all defensive. He even called Annie a bitch"

"That is hardly proof Alan"

"I plan on bring him in for questioning. If we lean on him hard he may open up"

Chapter Ten

Mr White glared at the PC`s and detectives who came to his office that morning.

"You are becoming a real pest Chief Inspector," he growled at Banks.

"I warned you I will be back Mr White" Banks said "The reason I am here is we need you to come with us to the station"

"Why?"

"We still have a lot to talk about. Remember that I said we are not done with you yet. You know more then you let on"

"Do I need my lawyer?"

"Not at this stage"

Mr White looked ready to explode. His eyes looked like they were coming out of his head.

"I lost two employees in the most awful manner and here you are partially accusing me of their murders" Mr White snapped.

"I have not accused you of anything yet" Banks said, "There are answers to questions I have that I think you can answer"

"What if I do not want to answer your questions Chief Inspector? What will you do then? Beat me?"

"Do not test me Mr White. I am not in the mood for games. You will answer my questions"

"No I won't"

"Do not push me Mr White. You will regret it"

Mr White sat in the interview room with a sneer on his face. He looked back and forwath between Banks and Annie.

"You are wasting your time you know" Mr White said "If you want to know who your killer is why don't you try that crazy brother of Mr Walker's. He is as crazy as a loon"

"We did talk to him Mr White but I do not think he is our killer" Banks said.

"You told me you think it was that man who escaped from that institution was the killer," Annie added.

"It is a possibility but I would not bet on it. He has not been seen in these parts for years"

"Mr Walker and Mr Regan thought it was this man. I suspect you believe it as well. You might be connected to him and that is why you did not want them poking around"

"As I said before I thought it was too dangerous"

"Where are Mr Walker's and Mr Regan's notes Mr White? Banks asked, "We could not find them"

"How should I know?" Mr White said.

"Did you get rid of them?"

"No?"

"If you did not get rid of them they should be somewhere"

"I do not touch them. Maybe the killer got rid of them"

"Why would he do that Mr White?"

"Stop playing games Mr White" Annie said, "You did not want Mr Walker and Mr Regan looking into the story of that couple's death because you were afraid they would find out the truth"

"Not true" Mr White said nervously.

"We found bodies buried near that old barn. We believe one of the bodies is that of Mr Walker's wife. He knew his wife had been killed and was trying to find proof and you tried to stop him"

"You think I am capable of chopping two people into little pieces?"

"No Mr White" Banks said, "However you know who this killer is. Tell us the truth"

Mr White just glared at the detectives.

"I will never tell you and you will never find out" Mr White said.

Chapter Eleven

By that afternoon it was confirmed that the body found under the fence was that of Mrs Walker. Banks and Annie went to the Walker home. Elizabeth seemed pleased that Banks was standing on her doorstep again but she did not appear to be pleased he had company.

"Come on in Chief Inspector" Elizabeth said, "My sisters are in the main living room"

Banks and Annie followed Elizabeth down a hallway. The two women sitting on the small couch looked like Elizabeth. They had the same light hair and green eyes. They were both dressed rather formally in blue-grey suits. The woman who appeared to be the oldest got up and took Banks hand ignoring the other detective.

"Detective Chief Inspector Alan Banks" she said, "This is a real pleasure. I am Anne Walker. I heard you are investigating my father's death"

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Walker" Banks said trying not to show his displeasure that the woman was being rude to Annie. Annie did not look too happy that she was being totally ignored.

"Anne please Chief Inspector" Anne said. She gestured to the other woman on the small couch "This is my youngest sister Victoria"

"Chief Inspector" Victoria said.

"This is DI Annie Cabbot" Banks said nodding in Annie's direction.

The women looked Annie up and down with disinterest.

"A detective inspector" Anne said, "Is that a higher rank then detective chief inspector?"

"No ma`m" Annie said in a flat voice.

The minute that Anne heard that she lost all interest in Annie.

"What brings you here Chief Inspector?" she asked.

"We found a bunch of bodies buried near the old barn" Banks said, "We just learned that one of the bodies is that of your mother"

"What?" Elizabeth said.

"I am sorry but it looks like she was chopped into pieces"

"Oh my god. How can this be possible?"

"Calm down Elizabeth" Anne ordered, "Chief Inspector are you sure about this?"

"We are positive that it is your mother" Annie said.

Anne turned to Annie.

"I did not ask you" Anne snapped.

Banks swallowed his anger over this woman's rudeness towards his fellow detective.

"We would like you to come and confirm her identity" Banks said.

"I am not sure I can do that Chief Inspector" Anne said "Would you excuse us"

The three women left the living room.

Annie was silent as she and Banks drove back to the police station. Banks sensed the DI was still angry that Anne Walker had dismissed her when she found out Annie was a detective inspector. It seemed no one below Banks rank was good enough for the likes of Annie Walker.

"Annie" Banks said, "Are you okay?"

"No Alan I am not okay" Annie said, "Who does Anne Walker think she is? The Queen? Did you notice how she treated me?"

"Yes I did Annie and she had no right. However I could not say anything without starting an incident"

"You could have stood up for me. I was so embarrassed"

"I am so sorry Annie. Please forgive me. I promise you I will put Anne Walker in her place for her rudeness to you"

"Do not worry Alan. I know how to handle Anne Walker"

Banks was not to sure what Annie meant by that and it made him a little nervous. If Annie developed her own personal agenda against Anne Walker it could jeopardize the case

"Do not do something you will later regret Annie" Banks warned.

Chapter Twelve

Mr White hurried into his office. He was in a panic. Mr White knew DCI Banks was not a stupid man and would find out the truth sooner or later. He went over to his desk and took out the notes from Walker and Regan. He had to get rid of them before the coppers found them. Just as he was about to put them into his briefcase Mr White thought he heard a noise out in the hallway just outside his office door. He went to his office door and looked into the hallway. Mr White could not see anything and decided it was just his imagination. He walked to the elevator. When he got inside he saw a message in spray paint.

"Whoever did this it is not funny?" Mr White said "I will find you and when I do you will regret it"

"I do not think so Mr White" a voice said, "I want you to deliver a message to the coppers. Tell them to stay out of my affairs"

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I will tell them our little past Mr White"

"This is blackmail"

"Yes it is. You better do what I say or your life as you know it will be destroyed"

Mr White hurried out of the elevator and locked himself in his office. He knew this was a person he should not mess with.

THE END OF PART ONE


End file.
